Is It True
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Powerpuffs Girls died. 10 years since those light colored streaks shone in the sky. But when the Rowdyruff Boys see the streaks, they wonder 1 thing: Are they truly dead or has the past come back to life? **BREAK**
1. Chapter 1

Is it true? An RRB/PPG Story…..

Dark Angel 91398

Chapter 1: 10 years and a memory later *Brick's POV *

Ten years…. Ten long, miserable years since that day. The memory haunted me as I stood on a hill that overlooked the entire city of Townsville.

Why the hell did I do it? Why the hell did she have to die?

God, if I knew that I was gonna fall in love with her, I never would killed her! Damn it! What the fucking hell was I thinking that day!

I still remember her lifeless body in my arms, her dying breath, her scent of strawberries, her rosy pink eyes fluttering as she died, the way her ember-red hair flowed to her thin waist..

Why did I do it to her? I mean, really, why did I listen to Him and Mojo? I was five or six but still…

Why, why, why? Her memory and her scent, her eyes and mind, still haunt me. In my dreams, in my mind, in my daydreams….

She could have been my wife, the mother to our kids if we ever had any. She could have been.. So many things.. My life, my love, my everything.

My dream girl, dead because of me! I remember it like it was yesterday….. Yet the mention of her name, even in my memories, hurt horribly..

*FLASHBACK*

I glared at the pink Puff that stood before me. My own glare was returned by a rosy pink one. one full of anger and the need for justice, and I rushed toward her.

Tactically, Blossom kicked me in the gut during my reckless bolt to her. It hurt but I wouldn't let her see the pain that burned in my blood red eyes.

With a murderous rage in my heart, I uppercutted her in the face with a roundhouse kick. Blossom kicked me but this time, right in the family jewels.

God, she knew exactly where to kick.. So intelligent yet so gentle and understanding when she thought no one was around her..

I yanked at Blossom's long, strawberry-scented hair, but she twisted around and yanked my own jagged, fire-red locks before I could do any actual damage.

After Blossom knocked off my signature red hat, I was pissed and threw her straight into a tall steel building that crumbled as if made of ash and we were the destructive water.

I ran over and she was struggling to get up, my vision blurred with anger. I kicked my counterpart in the head and she was knocked out after a few powerful rams, but I was still pissed.

I grabbed a steel rod and jammed it through her stomach, enjoying the sickening sounds with a sadistic smirk that would shame the Chesire Cat. Determinedly, Blossom stood by some miracle that still mystifies me today.

She feebly tried to zap me with a laser beam from her cloudy eyes, but instead, hit my hair. If looks could kill…. I punched Blossom in the head brutally and she fell.

I grabbed a boulder and chucked it as hard as I could at her head. Bull's eye, of course! But, she still fought harder, as if she could feel no pain.

"Why don't you give up?" I snarled, my blood red eyes shooting sharpened daggers at her, a glare that burned.

"I never give up to a Ruff especially the gayest looking one!" Blossom shot back furiously.

That's what did it. I plummeted toward the ground, with her under mr, euphoric that if I won, I would never hear her taunting again.

"Lemme go!" she screamed, fear glazing her eyes a tad lighter.

"Never!" I growled, my teeth sharped like the evil I am.

We both hit, but Blossom took most of the damage due to the fact she was on the bottom. Then, I choke-slammed her to the ground vivaciously.

For a minute, her rose colored eyes held fear, but she still fought back. I finally held on to her, wanting to choke the last hopes she ever had, smolder the fire in her.

She was bleeding from her head and because I was choking her, she was turning purple-ish blue tinge.

I somehow pulled a pocketknife outta my pocket and I slit her throat slightly, desiring the color red on her peach skin.

I remember laughing like a homicidal maniac and standing over her, laughing. Since when did I laugh like a maniac, like Butch? I dunno; maybe it was Him's control or the fact I finally won. Then, I looked down.

She was terrified as she saw the blood, her blood. She only had a few minutes to live. I remember feeling bad and kneeling beside her.

She was still scared of me, her eyes fading to a light sunset pink color. I stroked her auburn hair and held her tightly, as if I could fix her.

I was actually feeling bad about winning. Why? I never found out. She died, right there and then. I remember flying up and seeing Butch sorta crying over Buttercup and Boomer bawling over Bubble's dead body.

"C'mon. Let's go." I said. They nodded and flew up with me back to Mojo's.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I can't even say her name without wanting to kill myself. How could any girl make me feel this way? Except her….

Blossom Utonium…..

~Ok, guys! This is my 1st fic so review and I'll continue if you guys like it! Thanx!~

Dark Angel 91398 :D

Blossom: P.s. You get pie! You know you want some!

Buttercup: I want Pie!

Bubbles: Me too!

~Ok, you get pie too. But only cause you rock!~

RRB: What about us!

~Maybe…~

Butch: Your story sux!

Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom, Me!: DOES NOT!

Butch: ok ok fine! But I get a taco!

Boomer: Me too!Brick: I wanna pizza!

~Fine! Peace, Peeps!~

**Edited: August 6th, 2012 9:32PM**


	2. Chapter 2

Is it true? An RRB/PPG Story…..

Dark Angel 91398

Buttercup, Blossom, & Bubbles: Dark Angel doesn't own Kellogs, Poptarts, hobos, a lion, or us! But she does own an evil cat and 2 cute puppies!

~Thanx guys!~ Sorry if it's sad and it's all the pairs case you wanna know!~

Chapter 2: Memories and her…(Boomer's POV)

Death… Is a very sad thing. It kills the emotions. It makes you cry, cry for weeks, cry for months. Cry yourself to sleep. Sometimes, you wish it would go away like the rain that covers the city right now.

I never truly knew it until that day. The day Bubbles…. Was killed. By me.. In a way, I killed myself..

I was young and stupid. I hate myself for it! I sorta had a crush on Bubbles and I didn't mean to kill her! It was an accident. And it all happened because of Him and Mojo.

Stupid Mojo. Stupid Him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.. I hate them.. They killed her. They made me cry. They killed us both because they made me murder the only true person I knew.

It was the regular fight and I took it too far when I whacked her with that metal beam. If she had only lived, then maybe, just maybe, we could've been friends or more….

She was practically made for me. She.. She was my, MY, counterpart and I always.. Always wanted to kiss her. Hug her. Play games with her, run my fingers through her silky golden-sunshine blonde pigtails.

I know what you might be thinking: But, Boomer, she's your mortal enemy! And what I have to say to that is this: So what?

She is, was, beautiful, sweet, kind….everything a guy could want in a girl. And now that I'm sixteen, the pain has worsened every time I see the same color as her eyes, the sky blue that was covered by dark clouds.

She had a good heart, a pure soul, and when she wanted, she could be so strong.. She was the sweetest girl that ever walked the earth. The cutest one to have ever died. The most innocent…..

Why her? Why couldn't it be a pesky fly or something?

She was human and alive, the one who would have made a difference in the way we treat each other today. And the way the people of Townsville put up posters for the girls' birthday and death day ….

That doesn't help either. It kills me to know that she was gone forever and that she would never grace the earth with her beauty….

Never would she sing her pretty songs….

Or skip down the street…

Or fly with her pigtails happily dangling….

That girl whose beauty easily beat any other girls'…..

My very own Bubbles….Bubbles Utonium….

I still think of you and love you, even though you left me..

~_Thanks to everyone who encouraged me with those review~ _

Bubbles: That was sad!

Buttercup: Yeah!

Me: Were you crying, BC

Buttercup: No! I never cry! I just have…a thing in my eye.

Blossom: This is probably the saddest story ever!

Me: I regret nothing! Like writing this story!

PPG: Review and you get….A TACO! YAY! HAPPY THOUGHTS!

Me: O.o

~Peace peeps!~


	3. Chapter 3

Is it true? An RRB/PPG Story…..

Dark Angel 91398

Buttercup: Damn it! I just realized something! We're dead!

Bubbles: Really? We didn't realize.

Blossom: But in reality, we live!

Me: Yeah! Now let's move on to the disclaimer!

PPG: Dark Angel does not own squirrels, fire, Iron man, Superman, or us! But she does own her own ideas and an ice cream sundae!

~Thanks 4 reading my other stories and reviewing!~

Chapter 3: I miss you.. (Butch's POV)

It's been ten years since Buttercup died, the toughest girl I've ever known. Why did she die? Well, it's because of me.

I honestly didn't mean to kill her like I was created to do, like I was meant to do. I never wanted to actually fulfill my goal.

To tell you the truth, I had a crush on her since the very first day I saw her. I respected her because of her strength. I loved her because her grace in battle. She was both beautiful and lethal. A deadly combo… But I wanted it, loved it.

I could have stared at Buttercup all day if we didn't fight and if she didn't want me dead or try to murder me.

If I hadn't killed her that day, then maybe we would be friends or even boyfriend, girlfriend. She was strong at heart, soul, and just in general.

Losing her.. Made me realize how strong Buttercup truly was. How she tried to remain powerful and almighty during it all, I'll never know since I've secretly cried myself to sleep over her.

She was the only one who could rile me up, the only thing that could calm me down, and the only girl I've ever really wanted.

If I hadn't been that stupid to listen to that gay demonic thing, Him, or that mutant monkey, Mojo, then maybe she would be alive.. Still the strong, pretty warrior she was.

I took it too far when I bashed Buttercup's head open on the car repeatedly and when I stabbed deep into her heart rapidly. But even then, she still fought.

I couldn't stand to see her so weak…so vulnerable. So unlike herself. But my rage was stronger at that moment…until I saw her.

She was dying, right there on the ground. Her blood freaked her out and her glimmering emerald eyes dimmed slowly until….her eyes closed…forever.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted a lot of things…but I wanted her most of all.

I wanted the living Buttercup, the one who never gave up, the one who was strong and graceful and beautiful and fierce. I wanted her.

I missed her scent of green apples and freshly cut grass. I missed her sweet voice that was beautiful even when she was cruel.

I missed her light green streak of light. I missed her punches and kicks. I missed everything about her…and it took her death to make me realize it. I loved her.

I wanted her. I needed her. She was the bane of my existence yet she was the reason I lived. Her name drives me crazy….

Her beautiful, elegant name…Her name…Buttercup Utonium…

~Thanx 4 reading all my stories, reviewing my stories, and loving/liking them too!~

PPG: R-review and get waffles sandwiches with ice cream! WAHHH!

Me: Great, they're crying….

Someone help me…


	4. Chapter 4

_Is it true? An RRB/PPG Story….._

_Dark Angel 91398 _

Buttercup: Great, we're dead!

Blossom: I think I hate this story.

Bubbles: Don't worry. We might come into the story.

Me: Yeah, maybe….

PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own Germany, Hershey's Chocolate, Looney Tunes, or us! But she does own a bed that is super comfy.

~Thanks 4 reading and reviewing this story and my others!~

Chapter 4: A walk down memory lane…(Brick's POV)

I sighed and looked up at the old Utonium house. It had been empty since the Professor died. He supposedly overdosed on antidepressants pills a year after the girls died but no body was ever found.

The house still had all of their stuff in it, still untouched since that day. I gently walked in and wandered into the room that the girls had shared. Blossom's books, toys, and other things laid the way they did ten years ago.

I picked up a pink bow that she had worn once in a picture. I could tell Butch and Boomer had been here at one point. Numerous pictures of the girls had been taken and someone had read and taken Buttercup's journal.

I sat gingerly on the bed and I did one thing that I never did before: I cried. I could just imagine a sixteen year old Blossom talking with her sisters, goofing off with them, maybe even writing in a journal. I sobbed with another memory.

The day we first met them. The day she kissed me for the 1st time. That's when this whole thing first started. That day was the day that something in my five year old brain clicked.

I realized that I did have a crush on her and that I liked it when she kissed me even if I did die because of it. My brothers were the same way. We just acted as if we hated them.

The way Boomer would look at Bubbles, the way Butch refused to use all his power when he fought with Buttercup, and with me, the way I just acted with Blossom around me.

When we fought, I just wanted to hug her. When she insulted me, I just wanted to compliment her. The day the Powerpuff Girls were defeated, I just wanted to tell her I loved her.

Weird. What the hell is wrong with me? In love with my six year old counterpart who has been dead for ten years and killed me what? Twice?…

Pathetic. I should be dancing on her grave in joy that I finally got revenge. I should be laughing, not crying. I shouldn't care about whether she was gone forever or still alive.

But…I _did_ care. That's the problem. Maybe we shouldn't have been brought back from wherever we were after we died the first time.

Then, Blossom would still be alive with Buttercup and Bubbles. We would never be in love with them. No, instead, we would be dead and forgotten, a memory lost.

The girls would never have to put up with the notorious Rowdyruff Boys ever again. They would just have to put up with Fuzzy, Him, Princess, Mojo, and those dumb ass Ameba boys.

I sighed and looked around the room. Then, I saw in a hidden place, a pink journal. I ran over and snatched it.

In fancy red writing, it said "Blossom's Journal" and in the cover said "To: Blossom. From: The Professor". I read the first entry.

**September 13**

**Well, it's me! Blossom Utonium. **

**Today's my birthday and the Professor gave me this book thing so I can write stuff in it! I'm bored so here's a little about myself. **

**1. I have pink eyes and I'm a redhead. (Whatever that means.)**

**2. I have a counterpart. His name is Brick. He looks like me but he wears a hat and he has blood red eyes instead of pink rose colored ones. He's part of the Rowdyruff Boys. **

**3. I had to kiss him cause it was the only way to beat him. It was ok aside from the fact he's my enemy and a buncha other junk. He is pretty cute. **

**(No one tell! That means you Buttercup and Bubbles! I know you like your counterparts! You guys have let me read your journals! And you guys said that your counterparts were kinda cute!)**

**4. I have superpowers! **

**5. I have 2 sisters, Buttercup who is really strong and Bubbles who is really nice and sweet. I love them! Even** **though we fight.**

**6. I hate school. It's boring! **

**7. I like candy! **

**8. We had another sister named Bunny. She died though. She had lavender eyes and brown hair. We made her using the stuff that made us. Sorta. She died saving us.**

**9. The Professor is like our dad! **

**10. I'm hungry so I'm gonna get some food! I like food! It's yummy! I'm the "smartest" Powerpuff, so here's the only place I can sound kiddish. Nite! Bloss Utonium P.S. No one read this! Xcept Buttercup and Bubbles!**

I laughed. I could actually imagine a six year old Blossom Utonium writing this and then, running away to eat something. I could imagine Buttercup reading it and Blossom saying it was ok. Bubbles would probably read it too.

I blushed when I read the part about her kissing me and thinking that I was cute. The six year old Brick Jojo deep inside me blushed, died, and (probably) went to his own little fantasy world.

Guilt consumed me as I remember her death. She didn't deserve to die. I did.

After I tucked the journal away in my coat, I sighed and went out to the backyard. In a tree, I had carved her name when I turned seven, ironically with the pocketknife that helped me murder her..

I went back to it and picked some flowers that I had found nearby. Then, I flew to her grave. I laid the flowers on the ground. Flowers were on her sisters' graves. No doubt my brothers had put them there.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of light pink went by. I knew there were only two people in Townsville that left a pink streak and one was dead.

There was my current girlfriend, Berserk, but hers was a bright hot pink and she'd rather hug me from behind than sneak around.

The other was Blossom but she was dead.

If she wasn't dead, that streak would be hers. It was the same color, the very same shade, the exact match, her light's twin.

I heard a little giggle. It sure as hell wasn't Berserk's. No, I had heard it before. It was Blossom's giggle, her laugh.

The very first time I heard it was the second time we came back from being dead. The time Him brought us back, she had laughed at us with her sisters, making fun of our spiky haircuts.

"Blossom?" I whispered as I looked around, wide blood red eyes hopeful to find her familiar rose eyes.

The giggle started again.

No! She's dead! And she's been dead for ten years, Brick! YOU killed her yourself, you idiotic emotional boy!

I flew away before I heard a voice.. A magical, lilting, young voice that made my head spin.

"Hi, Brick." the voice said, so close I felt the warm breath of the speaker next to me.

It was Blossom's voice but she was dead! I slapped myself and flew home before I could become any crazier.

No doubt about it. I was just a little crazy and I was imagining things like Blossom's laugh. But when she was alive, she never said "Hi, Brick." to me.

Instead, it had always been insults and taunting. Violence and wounds.

So where did that little voice that said hi to me come from?

Was it even possible for her to be alive?

And where had she been for those ten depressing years?

Did she want to hurt me…or was she scared? But, most of all, was she, my little Blossom, still alive?

~Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!~

PPG: CREEPY!

Me: I know! That's why I wrote it!

PPG: Review and get a cookie! A chocolate chip!

RRB: Hey! How come we don't talk or nothing?

Me: Cause Butch annoys the hell out of BC!

Buttercup: Yeah! It's either I beat your faces in or you be quiet!

Brick and Boomer: Can we just talk and Butch be quiet?

Me: Yeah, if Bloss and BB agree.

Blossom and Bubbles: Sure, whatever.

Brick: Thank God!

Boomer: Yeah.

Butch: What about me?

Buttercup: You talk, you die!

Butch: *In squeaky voice* Ok, I'll be quiet

PPG & Brick and Boomer: Served by a girl!

Butch: Yeah, well, she scares the shit out of me when she threatens me!

Brick and Boomer: Yeah. I feel ya man. Same here…

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles: WHAT WAS THAT?RRB: *Squeaky Voices* Nothing!

~Peace peeps!~ DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS! IT MAKES ME SUPER SAD!


	5. Chapter 5

Is it true?… RRB X PPG story.. By Dark Angel 91398...

Buttercup: Angel would like to thank everyone who reviewed for helping her want to continue.

Bubbles: Even if her story's are a little weak..

Blossom: But you guys are awesome. Like Bubblynikki0914,-.

RRB: *Interruption* A LITTLE WEAK? THE STORIES SUCK!

Buttercup: Butch, can you come over into this dark corner so I can kill you, I mean, hug you?

Butch: (0.o) I think I'll pass on that offer…

Bubbles: Aw, look, Boomer's up.

Boomer: I;m skipping this. Say the disclaimer please..

PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own her worst enemy JB, her favorite rapper Eminem, a lamp shade, a hippie, the Ruffs, or us. She does own some leftovers though..

Chapter 5: Giggling little ghosts?.. ^^Boomer's POV^^

Bubbles… Bubbles.. She's all I thought about as I flew around in the clouds. Bubbles loved clouds.. She looked like an angel when she was in a cloud..

I landed in the cemetery where I had been earlier. I don't like leaving Bubbles' grave alone because I miss her and I don't want her to be alone.. A sudden giggle shattered the silence and I looked around, my ocean blue eyes wide. The giggle was an angel's laugh, Bubbles' laugh..

"Boomer!" an all-too familiar voice yelled excitedly. "Bubbles?" I called, half-expecting a sunshine gold blond with pigtail and sky eyes to hug me. "Boomer.. Turn around.." the voice teased. I jumped as something brushed past me.

This was freaking me out.. I yelped as something tripped me and I saw sky blue streaks flash around before something pulled my spiky blond hair, ruining my wings cut. I grabbed whatever it was quickly and flinched. It felt like a hand! OMGZ! A G-GHOST!

No.. Wait.. Someone's probably pulling a prank on me.. Like Brat or Butch or Brick. Someone. And they're just trying to scare me. I frowned as I pulled whoever was pulling my hair down to the ground.

I gasped. No.. Fucking.. Way.. In my arms wasn't a fiery red haired brother or a midnight black haired brother or even a sandy blonde pigtailed girl. No. Instead…

I stared into wide sky-blue eyes and I flinched as I remembered short, sunshine-gold blonde pigtails. The girl in my arms.. She isn't, shouldn't be alive! She shouldn't be breathing! Bubbles shouldn't be here!

"B-Bubbles?" I stuttered as I looked at the squirming teen girl in my arms. "Boomer." Bubbles said slowly, as if she hadn't spoken in years. "Boomer.." she smiled as she touched my cheek. I closed my eyes, tried to figure out if this was another stupid dream or not.

Because if it is, I never want it to end. I want to hold Bubbles forever and kiss her, tell her that I love her. That I'm so sorry for hurting her. That I desperately need her. Please, please don't let this be..

**Bubbles' POV**

…A dream. This is a scary dream then. I squirmed in Boomer's arms as I remembered him. His ocean blue eyes closed and his spiky golden blond hair fell into his eyes as he breathed in and out.

"Bubbles, is this real?" Boomer asked. "I dunno.." I said softly. "I hope it's not.. I miss you." he muttered shamelessly. I blushed as Boomer kissed my cheek before I said anything.

"I'm dead." I said. "Are you? I can't tell if this is real or not.." Boomer frowned. "I can't either. If I'm not dead now, I will be dead. If I'm already dead, I'm dead." I said. "It doesn't matter to me. I'll love you until the day I die. No, even beyond that. Forever." he smiled.

This can't be Boomer, can it? Boomer Jojo never liked me, ever. He wanted me dead. And I'm confused on whether he did or didn't get his wish.

^^Boomer's POV^^

I let go of Bubbles slowly, scared that she'd disappear like in my dreams and that I'd never see her again. She was dazed and confused. Shakily, she stood up and my throat closed up on me because I wanted to cry if she left.

"I can't stay, Boomer.. I'm too weak." Bubbles said softly. "Too weak? But.." I began. "Hush. I must go.. I'll see you sometime, Boomer.." she whispered. "Bubbles, wait! I-I love you…" I cried as I watched her vanish from view silently. "I love you too." she smiled.

It felt like someone stabbed me in the stomach as I realized how alone I was without her. I kneeled over and started crying softly, tears running down my face. It hurt so much to be in love and not be able to see Bubbles when I needed her the most. And now, she haunts me like a beautiful ghost.. Because i think that's what she is.

Bubbles: Aw. But i don't think i'm a ghost.

Boomer: Anyone brings this up later, I'm gonna flip..

Butch: *Grins* Oh, lover boy!

Brick: Dude, lay off him. He has to look nice for his girlfriend!

Me: Guys, knock it off. *Butch and Brick laughing hysterically*

Blossom: And they wonder why people love Boomer..

Buttercup: I know.. They act like jerks..

Me: Ok, knock it off and say the review thing.

RRB: Review/Poll and get..

PPG: HEY THAT'S OUR LINE!

Boomer: And get a ice cream sandwich with sprinkles and hot fudge and stuff!

~Peaces, peeps! And seriously, thanks to Bubblynikki0914, Gigi101Samba; Becomingemo; and everyone else, Sorry I'm rushing to finish more chapters ;) Peacez!~


	6. Chapter 6

Is It True.. Dark Angel 91398.. RRB X PPG..

Blossom: We're baacck!

Brick: And updating!

Butch: Yay, us.. Kill me now?

Buttercup: Dark Angel 91398 owns nothing but her account and stories. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Promise... ^^Butch's POV^^

I kicked the ground nbeneath my feet bitterly, my forest green eyes glaring at the glistening green grass that was crushed under me.

How dare Nature! How fucking dare Nature! Why.. Why did today have to be so nice?

The sky is a bright blue, the clouds fluffed out to their full white size, the sun hung like a fat cheery canary made of solid gold, and everything.. Felt like it did when she was still here..

I bared my teeth, hate burning my heart that I had barred from the world, and I clenched my fists as I continued hiking up the forest trail.

Since the day she died, I hadn't been able to control myself especially when I was emotional or hurt.

I couldn't stop attacking someone once I started, couldn't stop destroying something until it was dust, couldn't even laugh without either hurting or not being able to breathe.

Things in general haven't been good. I'm always miserable, running away, or in trouble. I miss her so much, I can hardly think without having a painful thought of "what if..?" or thinking about her.

I started just walking in the woods in an attempt to try to be serene and tranquil, just to be a little more.. me.

"GOD, I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE! WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO KNOW HER! FUCKING EH!" I screamed suddenly, my voice filling the quiet forest around me.

The sounds of nature, birds and squirrels, stopped as if to hear me and run in terror from me. I clenched my fists, even angrier at the reactions.

"THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT! RUN, BITCHES!" I roared, my dark eyes aching to zap the whole place to a fiery field and ashes.

A squirrel scampered down a nearby tree and I started laughing hysterically, my one eyes twitching while the other glared dangerously. I wanted it all DEAD.

I felt my body move, being reigned by my wild emotions, and I felt my fingers clutch a large hard stone the size of a two large dogs curled up side-by-side.

"C'MEEREE, SQUIRRELLY!" I cackled hysterically, my arms reared back, wanting to launch the boulder at the small brown rodent.

I didn't want to throw the rock, but my body did; the stone sailed over the forest floor, through the blue sky, and I winced as I expected to hear the sickening crunch, the squeal, see the mess. I closed my eyes and bit my lips, waiting.

But, the only thing I heard as a whoosh, a loud smack, and the fast crush of earth. I let out an annoyed growl as I felt dirt spray me lightly and my jaw dropped at the next thing I heard..

"Butch, what were you thinking!"

My eyes flashed open and emerald eyes met mine viciously. My heart picked up speed with my mind as both recognized the being in front of me.

"Well?" Buttercup spat furiously, her expression a scowl that could have sent even a mountain rushing away in fear, but I stood there dumbly.

Buttercup held my boulder ammo in her small, girly hands with one foot firmly planted in the dirt in front of her and the other behind her to support the weight of the gargatuan stone.

Her raven-black hair glinting a shimmering violet in the sunlight, Buttercup flipped her shoulder blade long hair over her shoulder and the bottom flips curled around her neck slightly.

"Butch!" she snarled vivaciously, making my numbed mind melt back into reality where she sat the boulder down before perching on it.

".. Why..?" I whispered, my mouth feeling like cotton as I spoke.

"Why what?" she sighed, irked and confused.

"... What the fucking hell do you think you're doing, showing up here! I got rid of you!" I growled, emotionally hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she retorted coldly with a lethal glint of fury in her eyes.

"You left me here! You abandoned me! You don't exist in my world anymore!" I sneered villainously.

"I was never truly in your world, Butch! I never abandoned you because I was never with you!" Buttercup snapped.

I didn't realize I was panting until I looked at her, my anger making me forget the pain of missing her voice and eyes. I swallowed and looked at Buttercup with wistful eyes, being able to control myself only by focusing on her.

".. You really mean that..?" I demanded softly.

".. I don't know." Buttercup admitted softly, turning her back on me.

I stared into her raven locks, wishing she would just be honest with me and say yes or no. Buttercup crossed her arms and stared up into the beautiful daytime sky.

*Buttercup's POV*

Why was this guy so focused on keeping me near him? Aren't.. Aren't we enemies?

I thought we hated each other.. But.. I feel so confused.. I don't even know why he's being so calm..

Unless my memories are wrong.. Butch should be twitching, insulting me, and pummeling me slowly and painfully into a bloody, broken pulp.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and instinctively, I glowered at the sinewy, muscular arms that seemed to belong to a Greek god or Hercules or Tarzan, the strength making me shake slightly in nervousness.

"Hey.." I protested. "W-what are you doing!"

".. I don't care if you don't care about me or don't want to be part of my world.." Butch's husky voice filled my ears and I shuddered unnoticably. "But, I.. I want to be part of yours."

I felt my cheeks flush bright red as Butch pulled to his broad chest, the scent of leather and oak clouding my mind and making my skin crawl as I linked it to be masculine.

"I-I-I.. I-I thought w-we were supposed to be enemies!" I panicked, feeling Butch kiss the top of my head gently.

".. That's what I used to think to.." he chuckled throatily, shrugging his lineback-perfect shoulders. "But, then, I realized... Never mind."

"No, I want to know." I pleaded, relaxing slightly in his grasp.

"Nah.. I-it's stupid."

"Butch.. Please."

"You'll laugh at me. Or run away."

"Just tell me. I promise I'll never run."

I heard Butch inhale sharply and his large, rough hands gripped my own. I couldn't help but notice how mine were smaller and so feminine as I laced our fingers together tightly, hearing him exhale.

"Please tell me you'll stay." Butch said softly.

"I swear I'll stay, Butch. For as long as you need me. I'll never let you fall, even if it means saving you sends me to heaven." I vowed solemnly, my mouth spewing words that my mind barely had time to register.

".. I need you. I can't lose you again.. " he whispered. I was about to ask why when he answered the unasked. "I never knew how much I loved you."

My eyes widened and I froze again, hear the "l" word. My heart stopped and I leaned against his chest weakly as my knees gave out, my head against his right elbow.

My fingers ran through Butch's midnight black spikes absent-mindedly and quickly.

"Love..?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah.. A-and that's why.." Butch began.

I felt his left arm slide lower to beneath my knees and I gasped as he lifted it, my body against his.

My cheeks flamed bright red, laying in Butch's toned arms bridal-style, and my emerald eyes pierced his forest green.

"You're coming home with me." he smiled sweetly, planting a tender kiss on my forehead.

^^Butch's POV^^

Buttercup blinked in shock and I gently clutched her, wanting to prevent this wonderous dream from ending. If it was a dream.

I pushed off the ground and she squeaked loudly, apparently paying attention now and clinging to me.

My forest green trail flowed behind me as I flew for the first time since the day I thought she died.

"D-don't do that!" Buttercup snapped.

"Sorry I scared you." I grinned, my smile actually a happy one for once.

"I-I wasn't scared. You just caught me off guard." she pouted, turning her head stubbornly.

My mind and heart were a flurry of emotions, my brain wanting answers for all of my questions.

My fingers glided though her slightly tangled hair as we quickly arrived and I recklessly dove through my window.

Luckily, it was open. I ended up crashing onto my bed and Buttercup lounged on top of me, already asleep.

~End of the chapter! Thanks for the support and reviews! Keep reviewing!~

Butch: WHAT IS SHE!

Me: Guess! Seriously, send in your guesses and stuff!

Buttercup: And if you want to be an character, send in info on your character and stuff.

Greens: Review and get pie al mode!

~Thanks for reading, reviewing, PMing, and enjoying! Peace, peeps!~


	7. Chapter 7

Is It True.. Dark Angel 91398.. RRB X PPG..

Buttercup: HOLY NIKES! WE HAVE 65 REVIEWS!

Butch: UNACCEPTABLE! I DEMAND MORE!

Brick: -_- Don't be greedy.

Blossom: Thanks for the reviews, faves, follows, and enoying the story!

Bubbles: You guys are amazing!

Boomer: Yay! Dark Angel 91398 doesn't own Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, a laptop battery, Fisher Price, Windows, or us! She owns her fanfics, OCs like Blade, Blood, and Bomber, and her account that she may or may not delete!

Chapter 7: Whispers In The Dark.. ^^Brick's POV^^

I sighed as I sat on my bed, shaking violently and rapidly, the world trembling around my cold body.

I bit my lip as I relaxed back onto the large, red cotton comforter and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what's been going on.

Lately, Butch had been very quiet and surreptitiously sneaking about. While I'm pleased to see that Butch is acting like his old self again, being able to control himself and acting listening to me, I was also uneased by his actions.

But nighttime was when things at home were the eeriest. Butch was often heard talking to an unknown someone in his room, but there hadn't been a visitor.

In my own room, I heard that laugh that reminded me of Blossom's and whispers in a hushed, female tone.

"Brick?" Boomer called, knocking on my door. "Mojo said it's time for dinner. We're having spaghetti and sausage."

"Sorry, Boomer. I'm not hungry tonight." I answered, my eyes flashing to the wooden door that Boomer was behind.

"How come?" he demanded worriedly.

"I'm just not hungry. My stomach's upset." I shrugged, feeling extremely guilty that I was lying to my strangely innocent brother.

"Well.. Ok. If you need anything, I'll be either eating or in my room." he smiled credulously.

"... Got it." I moaned miserably, feeling like guilt was just going to eat me alive.

First, I kill Blossom. Then, I lie to Boomer.. What's next, killing innocent babies? I am just a horrible person.. Why does my life have to be so horrid!

I sighed and realized that it was beginning to rain outside as a mild drizzle started tapping on the roof.

I slowly walked over to the window, pulled a black jean clad leg over the sill, and jumped perfectly to the ground below.

The grass glistened like newly polished jade in a running river and I examined it a moment before I stood from where I crouched to walk away, an impulse I couldn't resist.

The trees swayed in the wind like graceful ballerinas, turning lithely with the swirling gray clouds above, the leaves fluttering like wings of a butterfly escaping the net that would try to catch it.

After a long while of walking around and ending up in the woods, I sat down.

'Is this what it's like to be lost in the Minotaur's maze?' I pondered.

The woods were so large and the trails twisted together, leading you nowhere yet everywhere. There were no distinct landmarks of any sort or a map saying "You are here" like at Townsville Mall.

"Hey. You'll get sick, sitting out here." a voice filled my ears suddenly.

"Huh?" I looked around left and right to see nothing but air. "Where are you?"

I heard a rustle of semi-watery leaves behind me and looked up to see a figure jump down from a treehouse with an umbrella in hand.

The figure was a girl. I noticed she was quite pretty and was wearing a girly top, ripped denim shorts, but had coal black boy Vans on.

"Wanna borrow my umbrella? I don't mind getting wet!" the girl laughed, tipping her head back.

"Um, sure.. But who are you?" I asked, reluctantly taking the umbrella.

"My name's Deziree." she replied.

"Desiree?" I mumbled.

"No! That's not how my name is said! It's pronounced dez-er-a!" she scowled angrily.

"Ok, ok! Sorry!" I growled back, my blood red eyes narrowed fiercely.

"But mose people call me Sugar." she sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm sweet!" she smiled.

I turned the thought around and decided she was right; after all, only a sweet person would give an umbrella up to a complete stranger.

"Well, um, thanks.. I guess.." I shrugged.

"No problem." Sugar smiled, reaching into her pocket as a buzz filled the air.

"Oops! Gotta go! I'm meeting a friend at the mall! Guess I'll see you around.." she said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah, no problem.." I mumbled, but Sugar had disappeared already.

"That was weird.." I murmured with a sigh.

Great. Now I'm stuck with an umbrella I didn't want from a girl I just met who is mysteriously gone like the wind!

"Brick, calm down." a soft, female voice sighed.

"I am calm!" I snapped, turning around to glare at whoever it was.

The girl in front of me had long, ember-colored hair that swished as she stepped closer to me and rose pink eyes that were hlaf-covered by her bangs. A ridiculously large red bow perched on her hair and I froze.

"I-I.. I'm sorry.." I stammered, paling white before blushing cherry red.

"You always were recklessly rash." Blossom said, rolling her eyes.

"... I.. I know.." I sighed, slightly annoyed that of all things she had to say, she said I was hasty.

My eyes pierced hers as she was three paces in front of me and Blossom became still, stupor in my gaze.

"So.. You're not dead..?" I asked, finally gathering the nerve to ask.

".. I.. I-I... I honestly have no idea." Blossom admitted, speaking slowly.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"I don't know." she shrugged, emulating my casualness with multiple flaws.

"So, you don't know if you're alive or not?" I huffed, perplexed.

Blossom nodded and I noticed the way her hair was clinging to her peachy skin, soaked with the silvery drops of water that leaked from the trees' foliage.

Without a clear thought, I went over and gently pushed the hair from her skin, pulling a few locks back behind her ears.

Blossom was stood rigidly like a soldier in front of his commander at my amorous actions.

*Blossom's POV*

What is Brick doing? My mind screeched lividly as Brick continued to tangle his fingers in my hair as if I was aesthetically pleasing to him, his skin brushing against mine.

Seeing Brick not trying to harm me, I relaxed hesitantly and Brick's fingertips brushed against the lower line of my jaw softly as he tipped my head up.

I blinked as I suddenly found up at Brick, into his darkened blood red eyes.

My stomach curled; I hadn't noticed he was so much taller than me. The last time I saw him, we had been about the same height.

"Blossom.." Brick said softly. "Where have you been?"

".." I shrugged, not wanting to talk when I was so nervous.

"What? Don't you trust me?" he asked, his eyes hardened.

"..U-um.. Y-yes.." I mumbled anxiously, my nerves tangling together in my body.

"Then.. Why won't you talk to me?" he whispered, his fire-red quills spilling down his back blowing in the wind.

".. I-I don't feel good. T-That's all." I lied, biting my bottom lip.

Brick gently coaxed my lip free and I felt my cheeks heat up slowly, embarrassed to be touched. His eyes seemed to be gazing into my soul, my mind.

I felt Brick's lips caress my own and I pulled away, confused intensely with my heart beating quickly.

"I-I'm sorry..." I murmured, looking away bashfully down at the ground.

".. It's not your fault. I kinda startled you, didn't I?" Brick sighed.

"Yeah. Just a bit." I smiled ruefully, wondering why I had decided to see Brick.

'Because you two need each other!' a voice in my head said adamantly.

"Sorry.. But.." he blushed lightly. "I.. I.. I, um, kinda wanted to see if your lips were as soft as I thought they were."

We immediately flushed bright red and I thought about leaving, chastising him, or staying. I decided and opened my mouth.

"Were they?" I asked with a small smile on my lips.

".. No.. They were softer.." Brick confessed almost shyly.

Brick's eyes stayed locked on my lips and his eyes showed how torn he was between touching them or not. Precipititously, I got on tiptoes and shaped my lips against his.

Brick's eyes widened with surprise before he kissed me, his body shaking viciously as he wrapped his arms around me.

I shifted in discomfort as Brick gently bit my bottom lip.

I winced, feeling awkward, and Brick pulled away quickly. His blood red eyes enlarged and he tore his arms from me.

"B-Blossom, I am so sorry!" Brick apologized. "I-I completely forgot you never had your first kiss and you still don't-!"

"Brick, i-it's okay." I said, my cheeks saying otherwise.

"N-no, it's not. I'm sorry.." he repeated, shaking his head.

"I started it, so it is." I insisted, devastedly trying to get Brick out of his guilt rut.

Brick exhaled loudly, trying to relieve his guilt-eaten mind, and I sighed, kissing his cheek.

"W-what was that?" Brick stuttered.

"You;re sweet when you want to be, aren't you, Brick?" I smiled, watching the said boy go vermillion.

"I-I am not!" he said stubbornly, his cheeks still bright.

I laughed softly as he ground his teeth and Brick relaxed greatly.

"So, um, where have you been staying?" he asked curiously. "Do you need a place to.. Yeah, know.. Stay?"

".. I dunno.." I replied quietly, thinking about staying with Brick.

After all, he did kill me. There's no guarantee that he won't get mad again and try to murder me. For all I know, this whole guilty-sweet act could be a lie.

.. Just like the cake. I smiled, remembering Dad promising Buttercup an ice cream cake if she went to the dentist... That never happened..

Where are my sisters anyway?.. Maybe it is a good idea to stay with Brick a while. After all, he could help me find them..

"Probably." I finally said.

"Great! Now, you can stay with me." Brick grinned, his eyes glimmering happily. "But, uh, um, I think we should get out of the rain."

I laughed and Brick picked me up, brushing the hair from my face again.

~End Of Chapter~

Me: I couldn't resist adding the cute parts..

Brick:... I damn you.

Blossom: Well, I figured Brick would act like a total ignoramus after..

Me: I know. But, oh, well. Sugar belongs to a Guest who reviewed. Hope I made her somewhat what you wanted.

Blossom: Review and get...

Brick: Ice cream cake or something..

Me: Brick, cut! More energy than that!

Butch and Buttercup: CAKE!

~Peace, peeps! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and enjoying the story, folks!~


	8. Chapter 8

Is It True... RRB X PPG... By Dark Angel 91398...

Butch and Buttercup: We're back! You mad, bro? *Troll face*

Brick and Blossom: Let those two disclaim unless you want to!

Bubbles: We're keeping this quick, simple, and short today! Boomer, take it away!~

Boomer: Dark Angel doesn't own AC3, CoD: Black Ops 2, Pokemon White 2, Pokemon Black 2, WiiU, Europe, or us! But, she does own her rightful title.

Me: :D I have a rightful title?! **Smiles angelically**

Butch: Yeah! It's called a he-demon! HA!

Me: …. :l I am a girl..

Chapter Eight: Tinfoil Armor... ^^Boomer's POV^^

The sky was a dusky, sleepy lavender purple as I crashed into my bed with my face in my pillow. It was right after dinner, still early enough so it wasn't night yet but too late to be considered afternoon.

Dinner. That had been a hell of a dinner and not in a very good way. It wasn't a usual dinner. For one, Mojo mixed my salad with my pasta. Which wasn't a great combo. Two, Butch the black hole didn't eat much. Three, Brick wasn't there at the table, stealing Mojo's spot at the head of the table.

For some reason that was something stupid and out of my mind's grasp, I had a feeling that.. Something was wrong. Butch usually ate anything and everything he wanted, always making sure to eat all the good food off my plate.

Instead, all Butch did was jab at his sauce-splatter spaghetti with his spork (Mojo doesn't trust Butch with an actual fork) and eat his sausage with a scary look of sleepiness on his face before mumbling a kind of polite excuse to leave and actually putting his dish in the dishwasher.

If there was one thing I knew about my evil, scary brother, it's that he doesn't do any of those things. (Mainly the eating his own food thing and being polite in his own special way.)

It was too quiet, too calm, too.. Not Rowdyruff-ish for this to be a normal Jojo dinner. Brick wasn't spouting on and on about how he hated living here in Townsville; obviously, Butch wasn't in a very Butch-y mood.

I couldn't tell how they really felt anymore; they had figured out how to hide all tracks of emotions from me just like they used to hide all my Christmas candy when we were younger.

My stomach felt strangely twisted and rumbling like instead of spaghetti and sausage, I had swallowed bombs and bullets for dinner. Like Butch and Brick were using me for a punching bag again, aiming for my belly with as much force as they could use without killing me.

I clutched my pillow beneath my body and pressed the cool fabric against my stomach. I shuddered as a cool breeze misted over the back of my neck and I buried against the pillow that strangely smelled of vanilla and blueberries.

A pale, dying beam of light snaked its way through my curtains and onto the pillow's white cover. I glanced up and saw the sky's light colors bleeding like watercolor paint into a pastel rainbow that turned to a cerulean blue speckled with shining stars.

My mind, not surprisingly, drifted to my poor, dead counterpart. Despite her grave, I wondered where she was. Was she across this wide, spacious night sky somewhere, eating pasta or painting, still by some miracle alive? Would she still know, remember, why she didn't live in Townsville or would she have forgotten?

The regular ache in my heart made my throat close up and I felt the usual longing to visit her resting place and honor her memory invade me.

Oh god, why did I have to live with regret? Why couldn't I be like Butch and Brick and embrace the fact we had won? Why couldn't I move on?

I looked out the window again and my heart stopped as I saw something quickly look in my window. Something that looked suspiciously like a face of a certain girl I used to know.

My mind went numb. I didn't know whether I should scream or bolt through the window's glass pane.

Big, sky blue eyes widened as she finally realized I was looking at her and her mouth formed a cute, perfect "o" shape as she gasped. She ducked down to a place under the window and my mind became clear.

I had to see her, talk to her. I felt insane, crazy, loco. Like I belonged in a mental asylum, in one of those padded room away from society and everyone.

I rushed over to the window, flung it open, and stuck my head out of it to look around for her. There was no sign of her in the sky or below my window.

I frowned and something in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. I watched with an open mouth as someone with twin, golden pigtail ran into Townsville Park.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I took off in a burst of ocean blue after her, my mind cloudy and fogged with only one thing: her. Bubbles was alive. She really was. I wasn't crazy with all of my hopes and dreams of her still breathing and living.

"Bubbles! Bubbles, please!" I begged, flying after the girl's running form.

"N-No!" Bubbles shrilled. "I-I'm sorry!"

"For what?!" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cried.

"You're not making any sense." I complained.

Bubbles ducked behind a tree and I backtracked to find her. I held back a groan as I struggled, studying the area I had seen her last.

I looked on the ground, muddy with rain. My eyes lit up. Apparently, Bubbles was barefoot. Her prints left in the mud point to where she ran off.

I had to follow the prints before the mud sucked them back into the earth and left me no clues to where she went. I trekked in the path Bubbles left and stopped where the steps did.

There were no more and there was nothing but an endless sea of tall trees with branches that were a good seven or eight feet from the ground.

The prints were as deep (or as shallow) as they had been the whole time; there was no way Bubbles could have used her powers to escape or the prints would show it.

I felt my head spin in confusion and sorrow, my body aching as if I had just been beaten, and I sighed in defeat. Maybe.. Maybe I just imagined her. Maybe I really was crazy. Insane. Maybe I belonged locked up in a straitjacket.

My hopes descended to a pitiful, pathetic desperation that made my eyes water and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I choked back a sob and ended up bawling at the bottom of a tree.

I bit my bottom lip and felt my teeth sink in a little too deep. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

I cried even louder than before at the taste. Tears streamed down my face and I felt them trickle down my cheeks in a sluggish river. Brick, Butch, and even my girlfriend would be making fun of me if they saw me.

"Goddamn it!" I screamed hysterically like a little kid. "W-Why does the one thing I want always go away?!"

**Bubbles' POV**

I froze as I heard it. That loud, heartbroken, childlike crying. It hit me hard as if I actually knew who was crying. As if I loved that crying, little boy who mourned the loss of someone. As if I could feel his pain.

I frowned for a moment, realizing I had identified a gender and why the person was crying. The sobbing increased loudly and I tried to resist the impulse to run towards him (why do I keep saying 'him' as if I know?) to comfort him (and again..).

"Why.. Can't I be normal?" the soft bawling voice whimpered piteously. "Why can't I just love?"

I felt my heart soften and I caved in to the urge. I dashed to the source of the sad noise and tears as if that was my only goal and I slowed down as I peeked out from in a bush.

Boomer. Boomer was crying. Poor, sweet, little Boomer..

I boldly approached him from behind and wrapped my arms around him protectively. I buried my face in the back of his blue shirt and felt the muscles under the cotton relax at my touch.

"... Why do you run away from me..?" Boomer's sad voice asked quietly.

"..." I couldn't find my voice at his question.

"You run away from me when I chase you, but when I run away, you chase me." he continued. "Why? I-I.. I don't understand you."

"... Boomer.." I murmured.

"You.. You're scared of me, that's the only thing I can even think of, but.. I don't know." he mumbled. "Why?"

I remained silent and my fingers found their way into Boomer's soft, gold locks. My fingers twisted and twirled the strands around as if that's what they were meant to do, what they were created to do, to be in his hair.

"I-I.. I never meant to hurt you." Boomer admitted. "You were so.. Different. I.. I thought you were just another stupid girl. But.. A girl who can talk to animals.. I thought you were a different kind of stupid, one that was more smart than stupid.."

My mouth remained a straight line, closed and unwilling to open to speak. I didn't want him to stop talking. His emotions were too bottled up for his own good.

"But.. You never liked me. Sometimes.. I wished. I wished the stupidest things. That you'd like me. That we'd get along and I'd be allowed to like you. But.. I messed up somewhere along the lines and the next thing I knew.. Y-you were gone."

My fingers gently tugged the tresses that flowed outward and I watched as water dripped on us, turning his hair a honey blond color. I carefully brushed back the pieces that fluttered in the wind.

"Do you have any idea how big and long the wall of China is?" Boomer asked suddenly.

I shook my head against his back and Boomer shifted.

"Do you wanna know why I asked? At all?" he mused.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because that's how miserable I was without you. That's a thousand times shorter than how much I love you." he laughed.

My cheeks turned redder than the color of the leaves around us and I felt Boomer spin around. He hugged me to his chest and I felt the tears he had been crying spill onto my skin, drip down my spine.

"I've loved since the 900s." Boomer whispered.

"We weren't even around then." I pointed out.

"Exactly. I've loved you even before we were even in this world." he mumbled, kissing my head.

"..." The words were stuck in my throat and I dumbly closed my mouth.

If I spoke what I was going to say, Boomer would cry again and I'd feel bad. I'd feel like I was worthless. Nothing. I shook like I was in my own personal tremor and clung to my counterpart.

"Are you cold?" Boomer frowned, pulling away slightly. "We'll go inside and I'll warm you up, okay?"

My bottom lip quivered and I tried in vain to restrain the words that wanted to tumble out and ruin everything. Boomer pulled away from me and began walking to his house. I stood still. The words wanted to get out and I bit my lip to stop them. They crashed on us anyway.

"But, we're enemies!" I blurted.

Boomer gave me a blank look as he turned to look at me and I swallowed nervously. His ocean blue eyes were guarded, a blank slate, a white piece of paper.

"Bubbles, how would an enemy treat you?" Boomer asked. "Would he want to kiss you or would he rather kill you?"

"Kill me.." I answered timidly.

"And would he care if you were cold?" he continued.

I shook my head like a tiny, living robot and my belly felt acidic. Boomer nodded his head and smirked as if to prove his point, to say that he was the one that should be obeyed and listened to because he was right.

In that moment, I hated him for who he wasn't anymore.

I didn't like this side of Boomer, this big ego-ed, cocky, smug side. He had lost all of his innocence and I wanted to bolt away from him again, fly away to a place where the sun's warm rays could touch my skin and the soothing, clear waters.

I didn't want to be here, standing in the rain and in the yard of my confusin counterpart. My breath fell short and I felt like my chest was on fire.

I couldn't stay here anymore. I was barely aware of my actions until I had already started running, my bare feet seeming to barely touch the grass in my dash.

I could hear Boomer's footsteps on the ground, his harsh footfall in the direct pattern mine had been in. I couldn't be near him; it was driving me insane, his lost innocence a crime against me in an odd, illogical way.

"Bubbles! Please!" Boomer cried. "I-I'm sorry! Bubbles! Please! I-I'M SORRY! BUBBLES!"

And again, I wanted to run back and console him.

"I'm sorry! Please, pleaseee!" he mewled like a lost kitten, a pitiful and scruffy kitten abandoned by the world, forgotten.

I stopped and heard his crying again, the meows of "Bubbles! Please! I'm sorry!" as he raced towards me. I turned to Boomer and he leaped towards me, burying himself in my thin shirt.

"Please! Please! D-Don't l-leav-ve m-me ag-gain!" Boomer hiccupped against my stomach.

"I-I'll d-die w-without y-yo-ou!"

My shirt was wet with rain and Boomer's tears. On his knees, Boomer nuzzled my shirt with his tear-stained cheek and bawled.

"P-Please! Please!"

Boomer's hands clutched my shirt and I could only run my fingers through his hair. His wailing became silent and he clung to me as if he was a tomato plant reaching to the sky and I was a trellis. His breathing was still heavy and he was violently shaking.

I stood there, supporting him, until his breathing became the slow, sleepy breathing that I grew familiar with when I was younger and unable to sleep because of the scary, creeping darkness.

Gingerly, I scooped Boomer into my arms and held back a huffing pant. Boomer was heavier and taller than me. I carefully held him as he turned and clung to me once again before I studied his features.

His cheeks rounded with childlike chubbiness, his eyes were set apart evenly and the pale, natural pink of his lips made him look more like the Boomer I knew long ago.

But, under his childlike demeanor and appearance, there was a different boy. The one I ran away from and didn't want to be near or like.

Boomer let out a sigh and I watched in fascination as his face scrunched up in a rather cute kind of expression and became a peaceful mask of slumber. I kissed the blond's forehead meticulously so I wouldn't wake him and my hair touched his cheek in a feathery touch.

The innocence of my counterpart was the only thing that kept me by his side and with him.

-End of Chapter!-

Bubbles: Review for some yummy chocolate-covered berries!~

Boomer: Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting!

Me: Ciao!~ Au revoir!~ Aloha!~ See ya!~

~Danke for reading, reviewing, following, or favoriting! I really appreciate it!~


	9. Chapter 9

Is It True?... Dark Angel 91398... RRB X PPG...

A/N: GAHH! I know it's been forever! DX I am so sorry! I'll probably do some editing to the earlier chapters (everyone's REALLY out of character and it's bothering me now) and adjust a few things like spelling and such. I'm not sure yet. Editing or rewrite? Or edit the story into a rewrite? Granted, this was my first story.. Anyway! Enjoy this! I'm just continuing the way I had this story.. (For now :/)

Chapter Nine: History Books.. ^^Butch's POV^^

I watched Buttercup stare out the window, focused on her as if she was the only thing in the world, and frowned. She was still the same – yet she wasn't the same at all. It was an odd comfort knowing she was here but in the same right, it felt like I didn't know a damn thing. It felt like someone had pressed a restart button.

I wish she'd stop looking outside for even a damn minute. It's just raining like it always does this time of year. It rained a lot this season and it was irritating. Not as if anything I did could rip her attention from the window at all. Not. A. Damn. Thing.

I had tried annoying her – she just inched away from me. I tried tempting her – she completely blew me off. I tried hitting her – ended up hitting the wall and Mojo yelled at me to knock it off. Hell, I even tried picking her up but while she had been light enough for me to carry earlier, she was too heavy now. It did not making any goddamn sense.

The restart button must have rewritten every little thing without me fucking knowing. I pulled at my hair, gritting my teeth, until I couldn't continue anymore.

"What are you doing?" I demanded snappily, slamming my hand against the wall roughly. "Yeah, it's raining! Get over it! It's RAIN!"

Buttercup must have heard me because her shoulder twitched and she simply cracked her knuckles in one solid sound. If she cared about what I said, she never showed it. She just sat in her spot, staring out the window in an eerie way that made me kind of wish...

Well, it kinda made me wish Buttercup was dead again and in a coffin somewhere far, far away.

It sounds horrible, doesn't it? I finally have what I want – she's clearly alive though in a weird trance kind of thing- and I want to just throw it all away. Just like a piece of trash, I want to just throw Buttercup away and never see her again. But how can I help it?

I'm a Rowdyruff boy and it's just in my nature to be an ingrate. Sure, I've gotten older but how can that ever change that one fact? I'm a manipulative, lying, no-good Ruff. There's not a thing in the world that could change what I am.

Not even Buttercup.

I growled in frustration and clenched my fists, not wanting Mojo to come upstairs and investigate, not wanting either one of my brothers to find out, and definitely not wanting to snap insanely. Making a scene was not on my list of things to do.

"Buttercup!" I hissed venomously. "Hey!"

Buttercup sighed, crossing her legs.

"Quit the shit!" I growled.

She flicked back a lock of her hair in what seemed to be response.

I snarled, knowing damn well what would happen if I went over to the girl. I was almost at the end of my fuse and knowing me, the end would be the most explosive part of this whole problem.

I tensed with a fiery rage that only existed with Buttercup as I stormed over to the raven. She turned to me with an off look in her eyes suddenly and under her breath, she whispered something that was almost inaudible to me with those dagger eyes.

"Answer your phone."

I blinked as she turned her back to me once again and felt around in my pocket for my cell. It rested soundly without disturbance. I couldn't help but cock a brow at the girl before my phone came to life with a sudden and loud vibrancy that made me flinch.

Buttercup's shoulders bounced lightly, possibly with a chuckle, that made me wonder just one thing – how the hell did she know my phone was going to ring?

I ignored the confusion (and the inevitable frustration that accompanied it) before I dug into my pocket. The phone continued its shrill cries and I accept the call without seeing the caller.

"What's up?" I asked, knitting my brows together.

"Butch? You sound weird, dude.." a familiar voice snorted. "Whatcha up to?~"

"... Who is this..?" I grumbled irritably.

"You're kidding, right..?" the person huffed. "... You stupid son of a-! It's Brute! Plutonium! The Punk!"

"Oooh! Heey, Brute.. I didn't know who you were for a second. I thought you were Mitch." I snickered, hearing her hiss into the phone poisonously. "Your voice is weird on the phone."

"I'm going to smack you when I see you, I swear.." the Punk snapped. "Come to the mall! Mitch keeps asking if you're coming with."

"Ugh.. But the last time I went with you guys, I ended up beating a kid with a chair..!" I complained. "And then Brick yelled at me... For tracking blood on the carpet."

"I know but c'mon! It's a carpet! Anyway, are you coming or not?!" she demanded. "We ain't getting any older!"

"Ain't? Ain't?!"

"Shut up, Butch! You know I say 'ain't' a lot!"

"Hmm.. Well, as long as we _ain't_ gonna do anything that tracks blood on the floor.."

"Oh, so I can't say 'ain't' but you can say 'gonna'?!"

"... Shut your lips, woman. I'm a criminal!"

"Whatever, Mr. Gonna... See you at the usual table by the food court!"

"What-?! I can't even English!" I protested in a playful, false outrage. ".. Fine.. I'll see you when I get there.."

I hung the phone up, rolling my eyes, and realized something when Buttercup finally moved from her spot to sit next to me. I had forgotten about her to be honest and I didn't have a clue of what to do with her when I left.

"... I'll stay here." Buttercup piped up coolly as if I had asked her what to do.

I blinked in confusion. It felt like she was reading my mind.

And to be honest, it freaked me out. I don't like the idea of someone being able to pick apart my thoughts and mind. It makes me feel pathetic – that person being able to read me like a book, know my next move, and having no way of stopping it.

"...Why can't you come with?" I asked.

"... I'm supposed to be your enemy." the Puff replied. "I'm supposed to be dead."

"Oh.. Yeah.. I.. I kinda forgot.." I shrugged, awkwardly rubbing the back of my head.

"Exactly my point." she huffed.

"... We could always disguise you. You know, like what you guys did to Bubbles by dressing her like Boomer." I pointed out weakly, not too confident with the idea. "'Cept we'll have to disguise you as someone who isn't your counterpart."

"No, really?!" the green-eyed girl retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "What gave that away?"

I ignored her comment, rolling my own eyes, and kissed Buttercup's head. She turned away from me almost immediately with a quick, tense movement and a rather noticeable frown on her face. I blinked before sighing.

She was still really caught up in the past. Still wary of me, still believing it was all the same old pattern, still the Buttercup I had fought before.

But how do you tell someone that the war's over, that what you were fighting for before doesn't matter anymore? How can you tell the past that it's time to move on and time to just surrender to time?

How do you rewrite the held-back history that's been the reason you've been going on without having everything slip out from under your knees?

-End Of Chapter-

A/N: I feel troll-y. I have no clue why. I just felt like ending the chapter at that little notion. Anyway... I'll pick up again – don't worry, I have an alarm set. (You are welcome..) Um... Yeah, that's it. Review or whatever you want. Thanks for reading and goodbye! CAPTAIN SOCIALLY AWKWARD AWAAAYY!~


End file.
